vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Adding a "headcannon/personality/life" section to VOCALOID's pages?
Basically what the title says, lately a lot of VOCALOIDs have been introduced with stories and I've noticed that they are on the pages but they're all mixed up. Suzune Ring & Hibiki Lui have them on the top of their page, Tone Rion has it in her history, etc. Anyways I thought it would be nice to add a section specifically for that so it is easy to locate for the fans but I didn't want to make a section myself because I might get in trouble. :U : Don't forget sign your posts, please. Now talking about the topic, I'm a kinda reluctant about that. I don't know... create section for that could impulse to the try to force their own headcanons into the articles, which would lead to a "edit war"... (MAN! I don't want to imagine what will happen into the Kagamines' article DDDD8) : In my opinion maybe we could add that information into the Marketing section. But as I said, I don't want to risk me creating a section that could cause problems, specially with the flood of newbies and inmature anons that visit this wikia (something that can be witness into the comments) Adept-eX 15:51, June 5, 2012 (UTC) : Sorry, I didn't know how to sing post, I will do from know on. Also we can stop most of the "edit wars" by only adding this section to the ones that do have a story since they're not really popular, plus we can source everything so the viewers know our information is correct and if someone adds false headcannon they won't have anything to source to. Xeyuzio 16:15, June 5, 2012 (UTC) ::I prefer not to include too much of the fandom,. our purpose is to supply information on the Vocaloids themselves, songs and their producers. For the same reason we do not allow folks to add the pages themselves, nor that we serve fanmades, we wouldn't be able to do this because it goes against the intention of the wikia. Folks tend to take the stuff as literal, how many times have we seen people ask about the amount of times the Kagamine's die when reality is only a hand ful of popular songs have that in them? The more you allow ans to imput certain elements the less credfitablity you will have. ::Its bad enough they do this sort of thing on TV tropes... and are not restrictive to the core of the vocaloids themselves. If I sat down and added information from the 100,000+ songs, we'd be here all day, so why add the stuff on the most popular songs only? What makes them more special, apart from their fame? Nothing! ::Back on topic... To be more precise, this sort of thing is more for forums then wikia. Unless you set up a wikia percifically for it. I've only been on one wikia where they mixed fan input and offical, thats the My little pony: FiM. Sometimes it gets fustrating on there when you just wnat the core information up and the fanfluff comes up as well. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 19:24, June 5, 2012 (UTC) ::No, I think you're mistaken. The only ones that will have the "Story" sections are the ones that actually have stories like Tone Rion, Aoki Lapis, Hiyama Kiyotery, etc. Also I'm not saying add headcannons of popular songs because I know songs aren't headcannon, I just want the pages to be more organized to find a VOCALOID's story'' if'' they have one. Xeyuzio 19:44, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :::I was reacting to something else, not the OP I note. I'm just give my 2 cents on allowing too much fandoms tuff, sorry, sometimes I get carried away. Since I left VO forums I don't have an outlet for me to be a fan in anymore outside of the wikia. :-( :::what you mean is a "biography" section right? The mascot page serves to list all that though... the introduction is suppose to list any details, most storylines fill a few setnances so theres not much to warrent things like this. Trivia is for random related stuffand adresses all sorts of issues. One-Winged Hawk 20:04, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Ah, everything in the mascot section would do fine as a biography for the ones that do have a story. The thing is I didn't even know there was a mascot section until you mentioned it right now and I've been coming to this wiki since I first became a fan which is little over a year. That's why I think adding a section for biography would be nice, just for less confusion. Xeyuzio 20:14, June 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::You can play with a copy of a page. I usually use a COPY OF Leon, Lola or Miriam's page for experimenting since hardly anyone visits their pages its easier to experiment and not hear too much complaints when you make a mistake. If I need to oplay with more then one particular langauge or a bigger page, a copy of Luka's page or SeeU's does the job.. Worst come to worst, you can make a sandbox full of fake information (advertise it clearly that its not real). I've done that on the One Piece wikia several year back when I was a regular. But different editors have different approaches. ::::It takes a while to get use to wiki-editing or crack into one, but the more you edit the easier it will be. There will be differences in opinions occusionally, but its best not to let that put you off. A wiki is a community project so it comes with the turf, so far we've not encounter arguements, but we're only beginning to grow. Arguments are usually resolves by the beaucrats seeing which side fits in best with the guidelines or via voting. ^_^ ::::We have a community sandbox, which is free to wipe and play with, or you can make a private one. If you can't find the general one or don't know about making your own private one, again, just ask. ^.^ One-Winged Hawk 20:31, June 5, 2012 (UTC) If it isn't canon then there is no need for it on the page. It is best to leave it to blogs or forums. I did create a page on Fanloid wiki for Lola http://fanloid.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon!Lola. So if you can and gather information about certain character portrayals that are popular with the fandom, you can make a page on Fanloid about it. I am still tweaking the Lola page a bit, but other than that is is complete. Come to think of it I should move the page to Fanon namespace. -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:20, June 7, 2012 (UTC)